An Unexpected Visitor
by FanFictionFaeries
Summary: **Chapter 2 is up** Harry is going into his 7th year, and while doing his holiday homework, he meets up with a few surprises....more than he can bargain for.
1. Birthday Suprises

A/N: This is set in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 7th year, and Ginny's 6th.  
  
"It's almost r-ready, s-s-sir," Wormtail said shakily, and slouched over the cauldron where he was brewing the potion. Located in an abandoned house somewhere in the forest, Voldemort beckoned Wormtail forth, handing him a jagged knife, "You know what to do."  
  
"Y-y-yes, I u-understand, m-m-master." Wormtail hesitated and looked up, but as he saw those eyes glow, he knew that he had to do this. He winced regretfully, slicing the Dark Lord's name into his chest and let the blood drip malevolently into the potion, making it scream and sizzle.  
  
"Very well, Wormtail, you have done your part. Now I shall summon the rest of my Death Eaters."  
  
"Y-yes m-m-master, I will continue to tend to the potion."  
  
Voldemort then seized Wormtail's arm and pressed the Dark Mark, now glowing a malicious black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Owwww!" Harry Potter woke up with a start, clutching his forehead. He sat up on his poor excuse for a bed, trying to recollect what had happened in this dream. Vaguely, he remembered Wormtail and Voldemort...and a potion! Some potion was brewing behind them. But what could it be? Harry strained to make sense of the mumbo-jumbo going on in his head, but he knew that it was hopeless. "I'll never figure it out! But now that I'm awake.what should I do?" His mind wandered for a bit, before landing on his.  
  
"Homework! Oh no.how could I forget? Well, might as well get it started," Harry mused. He didn't know where he should start, so he laid out his books, closed his eyes, and jabbed a book with his wand.  
  
"Ah, Transfiguration. Just what I needed to get my mind off of this dream," he thought sarcastically. "At least it'll keep me busy."  
  
Harry paged through his book, looking for the assignment. "Portkeys, portkeys, portkeys.come on, I know I saw them in here somewhere," he mumbled to himself. "Here! To make a portkey, the only materials you will need are the object to be the portkey and your wand," Harry read. "Hold the object in your hand, make sure that it isn't making contact with anything else, and say the incantation, with your destination in mind: huius quedam desero. After you put it down for the first time, the next time you touch the item it will activate. For Programmable Portkeys, see page 471."  
  
"Sounds easy enough, I could probably do that now. Let's see, the assignment from McGonagall says to end up somewhere in our own house.then we have to write a foot long scroll about it?!? Isn't it enough that we actually have to make an actual portkey?" During the summer in-between sixth and seventh years, the students had holiday homework that involved actually using their wand, as to prepare them for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s Sighing, Harry looked around his room to see what he could transfigure into a portkey. He decided on Hedwig's water bowl from her cage, as he knew that she was out delivering a letter, and she wouldn't mind that her bowl would be gone for a few minutes.  
  
"Okay, now it says to say the incatation and know the destination, so that should be easy. McGonagall said to end up somewhere in your house.I'll just try to end up outside. Here goes nothing, huius quedam desero!"  
  
A flash of purple light and sparks emitted from Harry's wand, and engulfed the bowl. He carefully set it down on his nightstand, and touched it again. The familiar jerking started, so he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he bumped to the floor with a thud, and heard a shrill shriek. Startled, Harry opened his eyes, only to see in front of him.  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good night, Mum. Good night, Dad." Ginny ran to her room, shut the door and locked it. She made some random shuffling noises, and blankly opened and closed dresser drawers. She flicked her light switch to off, and headed towards her closet. She opened the door and pulled the cord to turn on the light, illuminating the clothes in her closet. Ginny closed her eyes. She pictured a huge addition to her closet. Hundreds of pictures were posted on the wall, and at the farthest corners of the room, were two emerald pillar candles. Following those, there were newspaper and magazine articles pinned on the little space left on the walls, and two fluffy, emerald pillows with gold tassels, strategically placed in the center of the floor.  
  
When Ginny opened her eyes, she was staring at her mental image. There was no longer a wall behind her clothes, but her shrine dedicated to Harry.  
  
"The sight of this takes my breath away no matter how many time's I've seen it before...exactly the same thing Harry does to me."  
  
Ginny took out her wand and lit the tall pillar candles and the hundreds of smaller candles placed throughout the room, and then reached up and pulled the cord to turn off the lightbulb. She then bewitched her closet to comfort her with the soothing sounds of a crackling fire, then continued on her way to a huge collage of Harry's pictures. She picked out a rather large picture, and started to stroke his face.  
  
"I guess this is the closest I'll ever be to making this kind of contact with you, Harry. Because, in your eyes I'll forever remain Ron's shy, little sister...his bloody little sister, and nothing more. A nuisance, perhaps... just a little gnat that happens to reside in the same household as your redheaded best friend. You probably don't even consider me a girl, Harry, just a facade of one."  
  
Ginny stopped stroking the picture's face, forlorn now, and sad at the constant thought of this. She sat down on one of the pillows and started to cry... the only true time she could let it all out. Seven years is a long time to hold someone true in you heart, a long time of loving someone, and in Ginny's case, a long time of suffering. There was only a tiny flicker of hope left in her, the same flicker that caused her from total insanity.  
  
She began to meditate, clear her mind of all her sadness and frustration. She sunk into a deep state of nothingness, only concentrating on the sound of the flames.  
  
::That's what I am to him, nothing. I'm nothing, a nobody. I'm a has been, or a never will be if you want to consider this state of affairs personally. He probably doesn't even know my name.::  
  
Ginny stopped meditating, she wasn't going to get anywhere with this, she was too intertwined with her thoughts and her emotions right now, too scared to heal.  
  
She had only snuffed out two candles when a figure appeared right in her. She let out a shrill shriek, frightening herself along with the intruder. She was standing face to face with none other than the famous...  
  
Harry Potter. 


	2. A Shrine Like No Other

A/N: Okay, sorry in advance for the super-long delay and the super-short chapter, hopefully next time, it will be switched around! We know that these first 2 chapters are a bit confusing...but it'll all make sense in the end! Hopefully we can get more chapters up soon before school... and especially since Alema likes to procrastinate -thwaps Alema on the head- and Collatalina's brain is turned off during the summer... -twinks forehead- well... before we do anymore mindless poking, we should probably let you read our next chapter -smiles malevolently and secretly pokes Collatalina in the tummy- sure, once I get my most favorite thing in the world ~~FOOD~~ then we'll let them read. Maybe some cotton candy? lol -nudge nudge- Yumm... cotton candy! Remember the lady that gave us that crusty cotton candy... -uses peripheral vision to see the audience is getting annoyed. Turns around swiftly and puts her hand behind her head- heh... ^^;; How can I forget? Well, if you're STILL reading this A/N, and you're on the verge of combusting because you're not reading the chapter, we suggest that you just scroll down and ignore the rest of this. But for the rest of you loyal crazies who like these sorts of things.... keep going! Good point! Anyway... Collatalina and I are off to get some food, and we'll leave you to read the next chapter. Oh, but first, Collatalina, have you heard... -audience member reaches into grocery bag and pulls out a tomato. It lands right in my face- Now that was uncalled for! -audience member- "just get on with the bloody thing already!" Ahahaha! You're going to hear me tease you about that for ages! 10 years from now, on this very day, I'll go, "Hey Alema! Remember whe~ -SPLAT! Collatalina disgustedly wipes yam off her face- Well, at least it's purple... Hey, if you're going to throw something, do you mind chucking a hot pocket or something? I'm starving! -box hits me from the back of the head. Turns around to pick up the hot pocket box- Eww... you gave me the disgusting kind! -audience member- well, what do you expect? You won't get started! Well, if you would've let us get on with the A/N, maybe we would have gotten to the story quicker! -sticks tongue out at audience- so there! Yeah, you know... I'm really hungry. I'm GROUCHY when I'm hungry. I could cancel the fic because you gave me the disgusting kind of hot pocket. -audience member tosses a different kind my way- that's much better! -munches gratefully- Yes, same here. I could really do with some stuffed crust pizza... -looks hopefully at audience- -lady throws pizza onto stage, barely missing Alema- Hey! Wait a minute! Since when is our audience a walking, talking grocery store? -glares at audience suspiciously- I don't know -points wand at pizza lady- Avada Kedavra! -audience scatters- well... she sorta looked like Voldemort! -is thwaped on the head by Collatalina- I told you never to do that in public again! -thwaps Alema again- And I thought you left your wand at home! If you'd told me you were going to do that, I would have helped you! Really? that doesn't seem like you -glares suspiciously- Voldemort! -tries to pull Collatalina's hair off thinking it's a wig- OUCH!!!! Since when do you think I wear a toupee? -kicks Alema in the shin- How does that feel? Owie! -sobs- I can't control my outbursts, you know that! -points wand at Collatalina, putting a tickling charm on her- AHHHH! -giggling uncontrollably- STOP! Well, now that Collatalina is rendered helpless... and I'm having uncontrollable outbursts... on with the fic!  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Harry Potter looked around at his surroundings which certainly wasn't the neat and tidy dwellings of 4 Privet Drive. This was.... indescribable. Pictures...posters...sculptures? And all of them involving him! Who would have made such a place like this? But then...his mind registered on who was standing right in front of him, Ginny. She was speechless, and the color was draining out of her face, so Harry decided to break the ice.  
  
"Who...when...how did you do this? And first of all, why am I here? What did I do wrong? And WHAT is this place??"  
  
Ginny just stared uncontrollably at Harry in disbelief. How did he get here? Then she recalled what he'd just said. He was asking her what this place is! Ginny began to panic, breaking out in a cold sweat. She swore never to tell anyone about this place, let alone tell Harry about it.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said in a shaky voice, "I don't know what you were trying in the first place. I couldn't tell you why you're here." Ginny hoped that answering the first part of his question would somehow sidetrack having to answer the second, more difficult part of the nerve-wracking question.  
  
Wait a minute.... why are you here? And I was doing homework...making Portkeys for McGonagall. I was supposed to end up somewhere in my house...but wait! I still don't know exactly where I am! And why are you here? Is Ron anywhere nearby?" Harry had a million questions forming in his head, but he was feeling dizzy. He decided to sit down on a nearby cushion, only to find a picture of him woven into it. Reminded of Lockhart, he changed his mind and stayed standing.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said with a little more confidence this time, "you're in my house." ::yeah, in my secret shrine.::  
  
Ginny quickly bent down and turned the cushions upside down, revealing just an elegant emerald weave, which actually looked more attractive than her hand-sewn attempts at Harry's face.  
  
"Hold on," the fact that he saw dozens of pictures of him tacked onto the wall, all trying to get out of the frame, was still registering in his overloaded brain. "So I'm at the Burrow? Does Ron know about this place?" ::because if he does, I'm going to kill him for not telling me!::  
  
"Yes, Harry, you're at the burrow. And no, no one knows about this place, Harry." Ginny made her last remarks blushing under the imposing weight of embarrassment.  
  
As he was still trying to figure out how he got to the Burrow, another thought came to his mind.  
  
"Ginny," Harry asked, "how am I supposed to get back? My wand is at home, it's the middle of the night, and you're not old enough to do magic in the summer!"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to spend the night here. There really is no other choice. Unless you'd rather me wake up Ron and have him conjure up a portkey to take you to the Malfoy Manner?" Ginny gave a hearty laugh at her remark, ensuring harry that she was only joking.  
  
"Um, okay. I guess I can stay here, but just for the night." Harry wondered what it would be like, trying to sleep in a room with so many pictures of himself staring back at him. "Will anyone find me? I don't know if I could live this down if Ron sees me in your room..."  
  
"No one will find you in here, Harry, I promise. How do you think no one else knows about it? And if it would make you feel more comfortable... you can sleep in my bed, and I can sleep in here." Ginny blushed furiously at her offer. "I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to."  
  
"I think there's probably less risk in me staying here. What if your mum comes in to wake you up or something...only to find me in your bed? I'll probably never be able to speak to Ron or you again..." He shuddered at the thought, and suddenly yawned. "Why don't we just sleep now and plan in the morning? I'll be easier to think..."  
  
"Okay, I'm getting tired anyway." ::No way this could be happening. Harry... sharing a room with me? Even if for just one night? This is going to make my head spin. He still doesn't notice me as anything but Ron's little sister. Oh well, maybe this is progress:: 


End file.
